


Teal'c's comments to PTSD Evaluation of SG-1

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Teal'c comments on Dr. MacKenzy's memo.





	Teal'c's comments to PTSD Evaluation of SG-1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

THIS HASHAK LEFT THINGS OUT, O'NEILL! 

All of the subjects were on time for the meeting except Dr. Jackson, who came in five minutes late. It was clear from his face that Dr. Jackson was not an enthusiastic participant of this evaluation. His demeanor was sullen, lower lip out in a distinct pout, eyes narrowed in open hostility as he looked at me. He still hasn't forgiven me for the treatment I prescribed when he was infected with the Machello bug.

I TELL YOU, O'NEILL, I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THIS PERSON'S LIFE WHEN HE FIRST DID THIS TO DANIELJACKSON.

Mac: First question: Colonel O'Neill, I understand you had to leave Daniel behind on Klorel's mothership. Tell me how you felt about that?

WHAT DID HE EXPECT, THAT YOU WERE DANCING THE KRE'SHUU WITH JOY BECAUSE A BELOVED COMRADE IN ARMS WAS KILLED? THIS MAN HAS OBVIOUSLY NOT BEEN TO BATTLE.

Mac: I sense some hostility in your demeanor. Is it towards me, or towards Daniel for getting hurt and having to be left behind?

YOUR JUSTIFIED ANGER WAS TOWARDS HIM, BUT HIS EGO IS TOO INFLATED TO REALIZE THIS. PERHAPS WE CAN PLAN A SECRET ATTACK? ONE OF YOUR SPECIAL PRACTICAL JOKES?

O'Neill: You, definitely, MacKenzy. I hate shrinks! This is a frigging waste of time. You have some nerve, trying to put words in my mouth. You never risk your frigging life going through that ring!

BECAUSE HE IS A COWARD WHO HANGS ON WARRIOR'S CLOTHES LIKE A BABY TO A MOTHER'S TEATS.

O'Neill: Nah, the Doc scares me too much to get mad at her.

AS ANY WISE WARRIOR WOULD BE UPON MEETING A WARRIOR OF SUPERIOR FEROCITY. 

Mac: I see. I gather I don't scare you, so you feel free to be angry at me for doing what is required by the Air Force? Not to mention disrespectful...

I FELT THAT YOU KEPT YOUR TEMPER WITH THIS HASHAK WELL, O'NEILL.

Jackson: What Jack is trying to say, Dr. MacKenzy, is that he...

Mac: I asked Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson. Please let him answer.

I ALMOST KILLED HIM FOR THIS, O'NEILL. HE IS NOT AWARE OF HOW CLOSE TO FACING DEATH HE CAME. DANIELJACKSON SHOULD BE ENCOURAGED.

Teal'c: Do not annoy DanielJackson, DoctorShrink, by not allowing him to speak for us. This is what he does.

I DO NOT BELIEVE HE CARED FOR MY NAME FOR HIM. IT WAS YOU WHO TAUGHT ME THE WORD SHRINK. THIS PLEASES ME.

Mac: On a planet with alien cultures, that is his duty. Here in this room, however, he is just another member of SG-1. I can't have Dr. Jackson speaking for the Colonel or any of you. I need to know your true feelings on the things I ask.

DANIELJACKSON WILL NEVER ONLY BE JUST ANOTHER MEMBER OF OUR TEAM. HE IS THE SPIRIT AND THE HEART. YOU AND I ARE THE STRONG ARMS, AND MAJORCARTER IS THE BRAINS.

Teal'c: Grrrrrr.

HE DID NOT RECORD WHAT I CALLED HIM.

Mac: Did you just growl at me, Mr. Teal'c?

HE ALSO DID NOT RECORD THAT I BROKE THE CHAIR ARM IN MY ANGER AT HIS DISRESPECT.

Teal'c: Yes. I do not like you, DoctorShrink, and I do not like your disrespectful questioning of us regarding our feelings. We are warriors, and warriors do not show weakness in front of the enemy. 

Mac: I see. You see me as your enemy, Mr. Teal'c?

AS YOU HAVE OFTEN SAID, O'NEILL, HE IS AS SNAKEY AS THE GOA'ULD. DOCTORSHRINK WOULD MAKE AN EXCELLENT HOST.

Carter: It isn't MR. Teal'c. It is just Teal'c, or Master Teal'c.

MAJORCARTER ENJOYED CORRECTING HIM. 

O'Neill: Really, MacKenzy, you've been here since the inception of the SGC, and you still don't know Teal'c's proper address. Ya slow or something?

THIS IS WHEN HE BIT DOWN ON THE PENCIL AND ALMOST SWALLOWED IT. I SEE HE LEFT THAT FACT OUT.

Mac: Okay, Teal'c, do you see me as your enemy?

HAD I NOT MADE THIS CLEAR BY THIS TIME? HE IS INDEED AN IDIOT, AS YOU SAID, O'NEILL.

Teal'c: If you were my true enemy, DoctorShrink, you would be no longer living. However, I will not forget the torture you put DanielJackson through when Machello's weapon was inside him. On Chulak, we kill such that would dare lay hands on the revered person of one like DanielJackson.

ON CHULAK, WE ALSO DO NOT GIVE WARNING THAT WE WILL KILL THEM. PERHAPS I SHOULD HAVE NOT SAID THIS.

Mac: You are not on Chulak, M... erh, Teal'c. You are in a facility run by the United States Air Force. Here we don't kill people for doing their duties, however unpleasant they may be to carry out.

HE IS LYING WHEN HE SPEAKS OF WHAT HE DOES AS UNPLEASANT. I HAVE OBSERVED THAT HE ENJOYS IT. DANIELJACKSON CALLS IT SADISM, I BELIEVE.

O'Neill: Unpleasant to carry out! You misdiagnosed Daniel, pumped him full of drugs, put him in restraints, put him in a white padded room, and gawped at him like he was an animal in the zoo. What I used to do for my country was damned unpleasant to do. What you do here is butchery and torture in the guise of medical science, MacKenzy.

INDEED.

Mac: I suspected you were feeling hostile towards my office, Colonel O'Neill. Thank you for sharing these feelings.

PERHAPS I SHOULD HAVE SHARED MY FEELINGS, ALONG WITH THE CHAIR ARM INTO HIS STOMACH. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN VERY SATISFYING TO SEE HIM BLEED TO DEATH.

Mac: Major Carter, we haven't heard much from you in this session. 

Carter: What's this we, white man?

SG-1: laughter

I AM GLAD YOU HAD ME WATCH THOSE STAND-UP COMICS WITH THOSE LONE RANGER JOKES, O'NEILL. I WAS PLEASED I UNDERSTOOD THIS. IT WAS AMUSING.

Mac: This is a serious evaluation, people. The Pentagon is very concerned about the effects a traumatic experience like what happened to you all can have. This is no place for levity.

O'Neill: You're face would crack if you engaged in a little levity, MacKenzy. Lighten up on Carter.

THIS WAS FUNNY. I WOULD ENJOY SEEING HIS FACE CRACK. PERHAPS THAT SHOULD BE OUR PRACTICAL JOKE? PUT ONE OF SERGEANTSILER'S WIRE COATING CHEMICAL MIXTURES ON HIS FACE TO REPLACE HIS SHAVING CREAM?

Mac: You are very protective of Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill. This isn't something the Air Force has to be concerned with, is it?

GOOD DISTRACTION OF THE ENEMY TO HIDE IN PLAIN SIGHT, O'NEILL. THOUGH I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS PREJUDICE OF YOUR MILITARY REGARDING SAME SEX RELATIONSHIPS, I BELIEVE YOU CLOUDED THE ISSUE NICELY.

O'Neill: Oh, yeah, MacKenzy, you should be really worried when it comes to me. But not because of me being overprotective of Carter. 

WAS THIS MEANT AS A THREAT? I APPROVE, IF SO.

Jackson: Jack's pathologically overprotective of all of us.

IT IS TRUE, O'NEILL, YOU ARE AS DANIELJACKSON SAYS OFTEN, I BELIEVE THE TERM IS "MOTHER HEN".

Mac: Why do you use the word pathologically in the case of the Colonel's overprotective feelings, Dr. Jackson? Do you have a degree in psychology somewhere among your many laurels to back up the use of that clinical description?

O'Neill: Aren't weeeee hostile, Dr. Mackenzy?

I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT MACKENZY LIKES YOU MUCH, O'NEILL.

Mac: I am asking a perfectly legitimate question, Colonel O'Neill. I am not hostile.

YES, HE IS. WHY ELSE WOULD HE BE STABBING HIMSELF WITH BROKEN PENCILS?

Jackson: Then why have you snapped seven pencils in half since this silly session started, Mackenzy? Are weeeee getting nervous?

THIS WAS A GOOD OBSERVATION. DOCTORSHRINK DOES INDEED SHOW SYMPTOMS OF NERVOUSNESS WHEN HE IS AROUND SG-1. PERHAPS HE REALIZES THAT WE ARE CONSIDERING PUTTING HIM ONTO A GOA'ULD OCCUPIED PLANET WITHOUT A GDO. OH, I FORGOT THAT MAJORCARTER SAID I WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP THAT A SECRET FROM YOU. I WILL HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO HER.

Mac: This session isn't about me, Dr. Jackson. It is about the stressful feelings your entire team underwent during your unauthorized mission to destroy Apophis' ships. These stressful feelings led to the actions of the Colonel in the Gateroom. They were decidedly un-military-like.

I FELT THEY WERE ENTIRELY APPROPRIATE. DANIELJACKSON'S FACE LIT UP WHEN HE SAW YOU. HOW ELSE COULD YOU REACT? IF HE HAD LOOKED AT ME IN SUCH A WAY, I WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME.

Carter: Unmilitarylike? Why? Just because the Colonel hugged the stuffing out of Daniel, called him a pet name, and wouldn't let him go for a quarter of an hour? What was unmilitary about that? It was an emotional moment, Doctor. If the Colonel hadn't been bogarting Daniel, I would have been there with my arms around him myself.

I HAVE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT A SPACE MONKEY WAS. WILL YOU FINALLY GIVE IN AND TELL ME SOME DAY?

Mac: I see. I don't get the feeling that we are getting anywhere in this session.

THIS MAN IS QUITE SLOW, IS HE NOT?

O'Neill: For crying out loud, Mackenzy! What did you expect me to feel, after I thought I left Daniel to die? I was really happy to see him standing there grinning at me.

AS WAS I.

Mac: How would you have felt if he had died?

WHY DOES HE KEEP ASKING THIS? ARE ALL YOUR MIND DOCTORS THIS STUPID?

O'Neill: What kind of crazy question is that? He didn't die. We risk our lives on a weekly basis. Every time we go out there, one of us might not make it home. When we all do make it back alive, we are really happy and we show it on an emotional level. Hell, you shrinks are always telling us to let go with our feelings.

YES THEY ARE. IT IS VERY IRRITATING. *HE* IS VERY IRRITATING.

Teal'c: I believe that I will let go of my feelings now, O'Neill. I will leave and do my kel'no'reem. I do not wish to waste any more time.

MY FEELINGS AT THAT MOMENT WAS TO CRUSH HIS SKULL IN MY BARE HANDS. . . .

O'Neill: Atta boy, Danny! You know, Mackenzy, you really need to work on that pencil breaking habit. Maybe you should go to a session for pencil-hating and breaking fetishes. It might help, ya know?

INDEED. HE WAS BLEEDING BY THE TIME WE LEFT.

Doctor's notes: SG-1 shows an increasing level of hostility towards phychiatric evaluations. Not to mention their disrespect and rudeness to me personally. I see no outward sign of mental disease. However, I recommend that some further observations and tests might help to quantify their psychological states. 

I WILL KILL HIM BEFORE HE PERFORMS ANY MORE TESTS ON MY TAU'RI FRIENDS. OR PERHAPS I SHOULD JUST LET HIM SEE MY PRIM'TA AS YOU SAY 'UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL'. THAT WORKED ON THE NID MOLE DOCTORSHARTER, WHO LEFT THE SGC AND NEVER CAME BACK.

SIGNED, TEAL'C OF CHULAK


End file.
